<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scenes from a bedroom window by NYS30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054191">scenes from a bedroom window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30'>NYS30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TVD Voyeur AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Kai Parker, Bi-Mason Lockwood, Boy toy Mason Lockwood, Casual Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, So He's Here Too, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but Mason wouldn't shut the hell up, exhibitionist Bonnie Bennett, mentions of other TVD characters, mmf-ish, secret hook ups, this started out with a different story in mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is a good girl, but even a good girl needs to let off a little steam every now and then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Mason Lockwood, Prior Mason Lockwood/Kai Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TVD Voyeur AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scenes from a bedroom window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie was, by all accounts, a good girl. She always followed the rules, never gave anyone any trouble, and for the most part never stepped so much as a toe out of line.</p>
<p>Of course there were times when the urge to live a little reared its head, and she would engage in what she's sure others would call very "un-Bonnie like behavior".</p>
<p>But hey, what people don't know won't hurt them. And Bonnie was dead set on not letting particular people know she had certain…..urges.</p>
<p>One such urge was itching beneath the surface right now, waiting to be acknowledged but unfortunately would have to be ignored, all thanks to Caroline. Well, if she were honest, it would be all thanks to the damn pandemic that was currently raging over the country.</p>
<p>Between the monotony of staying home 24/7 and dealing with coworkers who could not seem to grasp the concept of working from home, Bonnie was a bit frustrated to say the least. Frustrated enough that when she got notified that she would have to self isolate due to somehow coming in contact with some who had COVID, she decided a break from everyone was necessary.</p>
<p>So she holed up in her home, only answering the phone for her dad and grams, everyone else got a text reply. She even ignored Caroline's weekly zoom meetup. Which led to Caroline freaking out and assuming the worst case scenario. Her persistent friend had badgered Matt and Tyler into doing a wellness check to make sure Bonnie was still alive and not laying on the floor unconscious.</p>
<p>Except both men were unable to swing by, so Tyler did the next best thing and enlisted his uncle the firefighter to check in on Bonnie.</p>
<p>Needless to say, there was a phone call made immediately following Bonnie shutting the door after reassuring Mason that she was fine.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you did that! He's a firefighter, Care. I'm sure he's got more important things to do than check up on me." Bonnie fired off.</p>
<p>"He volunteered to do it!" Caroline protested.</p>
<p><em>Yeah, I bet he did.</em> Bonnie thought to herself. She ended her conversation with Caroline promising to join the next zoom call.</p>
<p>Bonnie made her way upstairs, already anticipating her release. Mason Lockwood was one of those "things" she did that could be classified as "un Bonnie-like behavior". Not necessarily hooking up with him (although she's sure that would be a surprise in and of itself) but it was more about where they would hook up.</p>
<p>In his truck, in her car, the back alley of the Mystic Grill, everywhere except in a proper bedroom. She'd known for a while that she's got a bit of a exhibitionist streak. Part of the thrill is the chance of being caught, and it was that thrill that kept them coming back to each other every few months.</p>
<p>When he'd knocked on her door earlier, she thought he was there for another tryst, and was immediately raring to go. Judging from the look on his face, the smug bastard knew it too.</p>
<p>Mason knew (thanks to her own big mouth, no less!) that she had a thing for his hands, more specifically his fingers. The jackass had made sure to trail a few fingers over the side of her neck, the coolness of his ring contrasting nicely with the heated skin of her neck. Her mouth dropped open as his thumb brushed her lower lip, reminiscent of their very first tryst. Bonnie was very tempted to replicate her actions from that night by taking the digit into her mouth, but they were standing in her open doorway where anyone could see them.</p>
<p>She started shedding her clothes once she hit her room, not caring that her window and curtains were wide open. Her neighbor was a police officer, and since the whole pandemic started, it seemed he was never home. Matt had mentioned in passing that a lot of their officers had been farmed out to other cities in order to keep the peace and enforce whatever restrictions were in place.</p>
<p>Once she was spread out on her bed, she wasted no time in getting lost in the past, her fingers drifting down her body until they reached her already wet center. She called upon a favorite memory of hers; the very first time he fingered her to completion.</p>
<p>The memory of the way Mason's deliciously thick fingers felt inside her as she rode his hand had her squirming on her bed. The way he'd wrapped his other hand around her neck, initially just to keep her stable in his lap, but his sharp eyes noticed she'd all but gone pliant in his arms. With a gentle squeeze he discovered how much she liked it when she'd all but drenched his hand with a gush of wetness.</p>
<p>His answering smile was almost wolf-like as he chuckled in her ear, <em>"Goddamn Bennett. Good thing I wasn't eating you out, you would have about drowned me."</em></p>
<p>Bonnie moaned loudly as she remembered how Mason continued to whisper the filthiest things into her ear all the while not easing up the movement of his fingers.</p>
<p>She was furiously working herself up to a satisfying orgasm when the light next door unexpectedly came on. Bonnie whimpered to herself as she stilled her fingers and bit her lip in order to keep quiet, belatedly noticing her window was still open.</p>
<p>Briefly she wondered if she should move to her bathroom to finish herself off, but her exhibitionist nature quickly rose up to keep her right there on her bed. 'Let him hear' the devil on her shoulder whispered in her ear. She felt herself clench around the two fingers she had buried inside, the moan escaping almost unbidden. Evidently her body thought it was a good idea…...</p>
<p>Bonnie let go of her bottom lip, lifted a leg to rest her foot flat on her bed, and added another finger inside herself. She conjured up another memory in which they almost got caught fucking in a closet at the Lockwood mansion during their annual Christmas party. Bonnie had volunteered to stow the coats away and ended up with her legs wrapped around Mason's waist as he did his best to make her scream.</p>
<p>She brought a hand down to pluck at her nipples as his voice reverberated through her head <em>"come on Bonnie, you can be louder than that, how else will everybody know how good I'm fucking you".</em></p>
<p>Bonnie's breathing grew harsher as she remembered how after she came, Mason had withdrawn from her and dropped to his knees, stating that he was going to make her cum so hard that she dripped all over him so he could taste her throughout the night.</p>
<p>A loud cry ripped from her throat, if her neighbor had no idea what was happening before, he sure was clued in now.</p>
<p>Another thought sparked in her mind, causing her to gasp out loud. He was a cop, trained to investigate what looked (or in this case sounded) suspicious. Was he looking at her window and imagining what was going on? Was he hanging on her every moan, every sigh?</p>
<p>Could he see into her window and see she was alone with nothing but her fingers for company?</p>
<p>That last thought had Bonnie choking out a broken "Oh fuck me." as she came. She didn't bother trying to keep her voice down, wanting her neighbor to hear it all. She thinks she hears a low "goddamn" but can't be sure.</p>
<p>Bonnie smiled in contentment as she waited for her heartbeat to slow down. There was a sudden flash of light outside followed by the rumble of thunder not too far behind, and she resigned herself to having to get up and close her window.</p>
<p>Bonnie reluctantly rose from her bed, grabbing her robe that lay nearby. As long as she was up, she might as well take a shower before finding something to eat. Stepping over to close her window she drew up short. Standing right smack dab in the middle of his room in just a pair of tight boxer briefs was her neighbor, and judging by the look on his face and the rather impressive bulge he was sporting, he had indeed heard her.</p>
<p>Bonnie wavered for a few seconds, there was still time to play it off like an accident. She could gasp and pretend like she didn't know the window was open or that he'd be home. There was still time to erect the "good girl" façade. But the devil on her shoulder was still whispering in her ear, and Bonnie was feeling way too good to play pretend.</p>
<p>She was thinking about leaving it open, but the next bolt of lightning lit up the sky, thunder following even closer than before, a sure indication that rain was most likely to come shortly. Bonnie leaned over to shut her window, the click sounding loud to her ears. Her neighbor evidently didn't give a damn about the incoming rain because the only movement he made was to bring a hand up to palm himself through his underwear.</p>
<p>Bonnie let a corner of her mouth lift in a half smile as she backed away from her window. She brought the same hand that she'd fucked herself with up to her mouth and wrapped her lips around the fingers that had been buried inside her body. One by one she made sure to lick them clean. By the time she was pulling the third digit from her mouth, her neighbor had stripped completely out of his underwear and was unabashedly stroking himself.</p>
<p>The first drops of rain were hitting the windowpane when he closed his eyes, reached a hand out to steady himself, and came into a piece of clothing he grabbed from somewhere. He staggered back and collapsed on his bed. Even through the distance and rain falling, Bonnie could see he was sporting a wide smile. She took that moment to close her curtains and escape to the sanctity of her bathroom where she could freak out in peace.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Surprisingly the freak out never came.</p>
<p>Bonnie found that she was perfectly fine with what happened….more than fine actually. She slept better that night than she had in a long time, and woke up refreshed and ready to tackle another day of working from home.</p>
<p>But soon her frustration rose again, her coworkers (along with the government's) ineptitude all seemed to come together to piss her off on a daily basis. Never one to back down from a sensitive subject, Katherine had thrown out the idea that perhaps she needed to get laid in order to calm down. Bonnie had snapped back with a petulant "fuck you" in the moment but later on a call just between the two Katherine had repeated her suggestion.</p>
<p>"In case you haven't noticed, we are in a goddamned pandemic and every guy I know is with someone else." Bonnie rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"What about Mason?"</p>
<p>Bonnie groaned, Katherine was the only person that knew about her…..thing with Mason. She'd stumbled upon them once and had promised to keep Bonnie's secret.</p>
<p>"I happen to know for a fact that he's been sitting at home with nothing to do. I think he's still waiting to see if he's medically cleared after hurting his shoulder." Katherine relayed.</p>
<p>"How do you even know that?" Bonnie asked.</p>
<p>"I know everything, now call him and the next time we talk, you better be in a less bitchy mood." Katherine ordered before hanging up.</p>
<p>"You're not the boss of me." Bonnie muttered, already scrolling through her contacts.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Turns out Katherine was right, Mason had indeed been lounging around at home with nothing to do. He vouched that he had been social distancing for at least a week and readily agreed to come over and "keep her company" for a while.</p>
<p>Bonnie hastily went through her place trying to speed clean. She changed her outfit a few times not wanting to dress up for Mason, but also didn't want to seem as if she was a slob.</p>
<p>All her prep was for naught, because the minute Mason closed the door behind him, he had Bonnie hoisted up in his arms. Her pretty floral dress that was chosen because it was casual and easy to remove, was off before they even got to the living room.</p>
<p>Bonnie had her first orgasm bent over the arm of her couch.</p>
<p>Eventually they made it her room, and proceeded to thoroughly get lost in each other for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>It wasn't until the next day that Mason took a look outside her bedroom window. "I've been here before."</p>
<p>Bonnie cocked an eyebrow, "I can assure you, that is not true."</p>
<p>He shook his head, "Not here here" He waved his hand in the direction of her room, "but I've been here, in these condos. That's Kai's place, I'm sure of it. That's the foosball trophy that the P.D cheated to win."</p>
<p>"Who?" Bonnie's sure her eyes are as wide as saucers. She hadn't counted on her neighbor being someone that she would actually have to interact with in person.</p>
<p>"Kai Parker." At Bonnie's confused look, he tilted his head, "Aren't you close with Tyler's girlfriend Liv? He's her brother."</p>
<p><em>No, no, no.</em> "I…no...I did not know that." Bonnie fought to keep the panic out of her voice.</p>
<p>She must be doing a good job because Mason goes back to messing around on his phone. "Yeah, good guy if you don't count being a cheat at foosball."</p>
<p>"I will keep that in mind." She pressed a hand to her chest, her heart was going a mile a minute. Was it too late to move? <em>Could</em>she move during a pandemic?</p>
<p>"You've really never met?" Mason stopped messing around on his phone and beckoned her over to look at a picture. "This guy." The picture is just the two of them with their arms around each other's shoulder at the grill. And oh man, he's even cuter up close. Pretty grey blue eyes and dimples to boot.</p>
<p>"Nope." Bonnie shook her head. "Never met him." Technically it's not even a lie.</p>
<p>"Huh, that's weird." Mason chewed on his bottom lip, "you know what? I should text him, we can hang out when he gets back."</p>
<p><em>Like hell.</em> Bonnie fought the urge to toss his phone out the damn window. Instead, she leaned over to gently pluck the phone from his hand, "I have a better idea…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her luck held until it didn't. On the night before Mason was heading back home, Bonnie was straddling him clad in only her underwear while kissing her way down his chest when the room across the way exploded in light.</p>
<p>"Oh shit." She threw herself down beside Mason on the bed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Mason lifted his head and noticed the light on next door, "Oh hey, Kai must be home."</p>
<p>"Yes, and" Bonnie gestured towards the window, which was wide open.</p>
<p>Mason glanced at the window in confusion, "You want me to close it?"</p>
<p>Bonnie hesitated, if Mason got up to close the window, there was a chance that Kai would see him. And seeing as the two knew each other, that would be awkward. But leaving it open was risky as well, she knew how loud she and Mason could be together. And while she normally wouldn't care, this was someone that she would possibly be seeing around.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Bonnie looked at Mason who was now wearing that grin. "Oh, what?"</p>
<p>"You want to leave it open so he can hear us." He rolled over, caging her in with his body, "I forget that you like that." He pressed a kiss to her neck.</p>
<p>"No...I mean...yes I do, but….ohhh" Bonnie trailed off as he took a nipple in his mouth. She turned her head to moan into a pillow, but Mason reached up to grab it and toss it across the room. "No, you wanted to leave the window open, so go on, be as loud as you want. He likes that too."</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Bonnie pushed against his shoulders until he lifted himself, "How the hell can you possibly know that?"</p>
<p>Mason blushed before sitting back on his haunches. "You know how I mentioned how I used to hook up with someone when I did my training in Oregon? That's him."</p>
<p>"Oh." Bonnie frowned, "so are you two….?"</p>
<p>"Nah," Mason easily waved off that thought, "we were always casual, a lot like you and me."</p>
<p>"Oh" Bonnie repeated. "Did you ever talk to him about….our thing?"</p>
<p>"No." he rushed to assure her, "Bonnie, I wouldn't do that, you know me. Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>Bonnie made a face, "Cause I wasn't totally truthful earlier about knowing Kai." She told Mason about their interaction a few weeks ago and he burst out laughing, "I knew something was up! You looked like you were having a heart attack when I brought up the fact that he was Liv's brother."</p>
<p>"Shhh, keep it down" she slapped a hand over his mouth, "he'll hear you!"</p>
<p>Mason patiently removed her hand, "Like I told you, and as you saw, he likes that." He got a look on his face, "Matter of fact, he likes to watch too. Wanna give him a show?"</p>
<p>Bonnie was surprised by how much she liked the idea of Kai watching her and Mason. She trusted Mason completely, and knew he would keep her comfort first and foremost in his mind. She nodded shyly at Mason.</p>
<p>He shook his head, "I need words Bonnie."</p>
<p>"Yes," her voice was already high and needy.</p>
<p>Mason dropped a kiss on her lips before rising up to his knees and looking across the way. Bonnie saw his face drop and she assumed Kai wasn't in the room. He shot off the bed to get to her desk that held his phone and began typing. Bonnie watched anxiously as he read the reply and let out a bark of laughter. He glanced her way before resuming typing.</p>
<p>"Well?" Bonnie demanded.</p>
<p>Mason finally tossed his phone back on the desk, and reached for her. "C'mere." He pulled her to stand in front of him with her back facing the window. As soon as Bonnie opened her mouth to ask what was going on, Mason covered her mouth with his. His kiss was hot and demanding as his tongue moved against hers. Bonnie felt dizzy when he released her lips and turned her to face Kai, who was standing with his arms braced against the sides of his window. He brought one hand up to wave at her across the way. Her attention was caught by the flash of rings he wore on one hand, and Bonnie got caught up in the visual of his fingers disappearing inside her while he was still wearing said rings.</p>
<p>Mason nuzzled her ear as his hands wandered over her body in full view of Kai. "What do you want? You're in charge here." Bonnie didn't have to think too hard, she tilted her head to allow him to pepper kisses down her neck. "I want you to eat me out while he watches. Then I'm gonna ride you until you come inside me."</p>
<p>She felt Mason's answering laugh rumble in his chest, "Yes ma'am." He spun her around in his arms and dropped to his knees, pressing soft kisses to her abdomen as he pulled down her soaked panties.</p>
<p>"We're not doing this with me standing up" Bonnie decided "I'm not that graceful, I <em>will</em> fall and bust my ass."</p>
<p>"It's a nice ass." Mason slaps one cheek, then the other, causing a fresh gush of moisture to leak from her core.</p>
<p>"Yes and I like it unbroken." Bonnie let out a yelp as Mason unexpectedly lifted her, depositing her on the end of her bed and lifted her left leg over his shoulder. "Don't be shy, let him hear you." He winked at her then ducked his head to take a long lick of her center.</p>
<p>She braced one hand behind her on the bed, while the other was buried in his hair. Mason was talented as fuck with his tongue, Bonnie wondered if he was as good at deep throating as he was eating her out. Speaking of…..</p>
<p>Bonnie glanced next door to see what Kai was doing. He had pulled up a chair as close to his window as he could to ensure he had a front row seat. He was now shirtless, and Bonnie's mouth practically watered at how built he was, she had suspected as much, but hadn't had the chance to get a good look.</p>
<p>Her train of thought was briefly derailed by Mason sliding two fingers inside her while suckling on her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed while her mouth dropped open on a whimper. Mason pulled away to bite the inside of her thigh, "Eyes open, Bennett."</p>
<p>"Fuck." Bonnie moaned as her gaze naturally went to Kai. His tongue peeked out to wet his lower lip as he shifted in his seat. He kept his eyes on Bonnie as he reached down to pull his hard dick out of his sweatpants. Bonnie's mouth actually watered watching him stroke himself, wanting nothing more than to get her mouth on him.</p>
<p>"Shit Mason, you need to stop, I don't wanna come yet." Bonnie pulled his hair to get him to back off. "Need you in me." Mason reluctantly pulled away, but not before giving her clit a few last licks.</p>
<p>Bonnie pressed him to lay flat across her bed and paused momentarily to discard her bra. She locked gazes with Kai as she slowly sank down on Mason's waiting length, not breaking eye contact until she was fully seated. Bracing her hands on his chest, she circled her hips trying to find that perfect spot in her that never failed to set her off like a firework.</p>
<p>Meanwhile beneath her, Mason's hands were a constant flurry of motion. One second his nimble fingers were plucking at her nipples the next they were playing with her clit. All the while making sure to keep her upright so Kai had a good view. "He's not jerking it to me, Bon, he already knows what I got. He wants to see you."</p>
<p>Bonnie's rhythm faltered at that, so Mason planted his feet and took over, thrusting up into her with a steady pace that she knew was for her benefit.</p>
<p>All too soon Bonnie felt herself on the edge, "Mason….Mason, I'm gonna…"</p>
<p>"Go on baby, show Kai what you look like when you're coming on my dick." Mason urged as he massaged her clit. Bonnie swore she felt her soul leave her body when she came. She collapsed onto Mason's chest as she felt her orgasm roll through her, his hands well practiced in easing her down.</p>
<p>She moaned when he started moving again, this time chasing his own release. Bonnie peppered his face with kisses encouraging him to let go and come inside her so Kai could see it drip out.</p>
<p>That did the trick, Mason gripped her hips and thrusted once, twice, before releasing inside her. Bonnie looked up to see what Kai was doing and happened to catch the moment when he came. Seeing him come while feeling Mason inside her was a mindfuck, Bonnie wished Kai were in the room with them.</p>
<p>Bonnie eased her way off Mason, breathing heavily next to him, and feeling him ooze out of her. She nudged him, "You're carrying me to the shower."</p>
<p>"Sure, as soon as I feel my legs again."</p>
<p>Their afterglow was interrupted by the chiming of Mason's phone. He stretched out an arm to retrieve the device, both of them knowing that it could only be Kai. Mason read the message and snorted, passing the phone to Bonnie, "It's for you."</p>
<p>Bonnie took the phone, there was a text that simply said: <em>Nice to meet you, Bonnie Bennett.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>